detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Evening Cherry Blossom Viewing Route on Sumida River
Case Situation Part 1 Kogoro receives a call from an unknown person to follow instructions for delivering the ransom money. The unknown caller wants Kogoro to go to the Nihonboshi Post Office. When he enters, he receives the briefcase and opens it. It has a microphone, a transceiver, and a note. Specializing in the import and sales of the American cars, employees of the company called “New Image”, were victims of attempted murder and were seriously injured. The president of “New Image” named Gen Ishida received a threatening phone call from the unknown criminal. The criminal wants 24 million yen for ransom. Back in the present time, Kogoro is putting 24 million yen into the brief case from his paper bag. While Conan is watching Kogoro, Sato saw Conan and she told him not to bother Kogoro’s work. Takagi came and pretends saying hi to Sato so they wouldn’t act suspicious. Kogoro crumbles up the note, throws away in the trash can, and leaves the post office. Sato and Takagi begin to follow him. Conan checks inside the trash can to see what it says on the note. The note says, “There’s money in the attaché case. The transceiver is to contact a disposable mobile phone. Out at the foot of Nihonbashi, on the Hanami boat cruise at 17:45. The microphone for communication with the police is discarded.” Takagi and Sato are getting in the car and they were informed that the “M” is moving northward on the central sheet. The “M” is referred to be Kogoro. Before they were about to drive, Conan gave the criminal’s note to Sato and after that, the car went on. Kogoro arrives at the pier in Nihonbashi and gets on the boat. The boat's motor starts and Chiba reports that "M" has departed on the ship. At the pier, Conan asks the man of where the Hanami cruise ship is going and the man answers it's going to Sumida river, then onto Daiyokou. So the man gave the pamphlet to Conan for more information. In the flashback at the Mouri Detective Agency. Kogoro will be the one who will deliver the ransom to the unknown criminal instead of the New Image president. So when he asks Megure about how could he be appointed to deliver cash, Megure said he doesn't know so the police will have to withdraw at anytime. There's no next life if Kogoro ignores the request. The request was for 24 million yen but Ishida wasn't able to deliver it at first so he asks Kogoro to deliver it for him for the sake of the New Image employees. Back in the present on the cruise ship, the people are enjoying the ride while the captain announces that in ten minutes arriving at Sumida river, the waves will get little rougher so he tells the passengers to be careful. Conan is on the skateboard following the boat. The radio transceiver reaches 100m at best, so the criminal's got to be within range. Megure asks Sato where she is and Sato's at the Eitaibashi bridge. So Megure tells Sato to contact the company, the cruise ship is set to transfer onto the Daiyokou river from Sumida river. So Megure tells her to keep moving towards the Daiyokou river. At nighttime, the people on the cruise ship are still having a great time. The criminal calls Kogoro and he says the boat is passing through the sluice by Oshima river and Daiyokou river. The criminal tells Kogoro to put the briefcase of 24 million yen on top of the roof of the boat. After that, Kogoro will wait for the next call. Conan is now on the bridge where he can see Kogoro putting the briefcase on top of the roof of the boat. Kogoro got annoyed when he saw Conan smiling. The crew told Kogoro to get down because the bridge is coming. Conan is still following the boat until he finds the criminal. After the boat goes through under the bridges, the briefcase went missing on top of the boat. When Conan calls Kogoro about it, Kogoro checks it, accidentally slips off the boat, and splashes into the water. Conan wonders how did the culprit get the briefcase? At the Mouri Detective Agency, Kogoro has a terrible cold who always sneezes because he accidentally fell into the river. Right now, he is having a conversation with the police about the missing briefcase. At the start, Kogoro did listen to what the culprit said. He did put the briefcase on top of the boat when he passed onto the Daiyokou river. There was no indication that the criminal has taken it. Kogoro was told to sit down and wait for the instructions to come. Where Conan and Sato saw the briefcase last is at the Shiomibashi river. Where the briefcase was missing is at the Hamazona bridge. The culprit should've been somewhere from Heikyuu bridge to Hamazona bridge. That's where the briefcase was taken. When Megure asks Kogoro that did he notice anything, Kogoro says he remember that he heard a metal bump sound. It was a normal bridge but there were two boats parked underneath. The captain swayed to the right in order to not hit the passengers. When they passed under the bridge, the captain and Kogoro heard the bump sound. It's probably at Shigure bridge. When Takagi and Sato were watching from Shiomibashi bridge, they never saw any boat under Heikyuu bridge. Ishihama bridge had a sluice ahead of it, as Shigure bridge is right behind it. "Normal small bridge", that impression is curious. The next one is Hamazono bridge, so there's no doubt that it was at Shigure bridge when you heard the sound. All of a sudden, Takagi came and reports that he found the briefcase near the river at Heikyuu bridge. When Takagi opens it, it was empty but Conan also notice something strange. The cloth in the case is torn. Furthermore, the interior shows some evidence of there being some sort of gimmick. Conan knocks out Kogoro and starts deducing. The modus operandi for taking the brief case has been revealed. The culprit could've used a powerful magnet. The Daiyokou river's water level rises and falls as the tide changes. The distance to the bridge will be fairly short lengthwise in advance, the culprit probably knew the tide levels, so the culprit attached a powerful magnet to grab hold of the top lid of the briefcase. When the cruise ship rode underneath, the briefcase's attach. The culprit made sure the magnetic force worked only when it was convenient to do so. They employed an electromagnet. When a conductive electromagnetic coil is wound around a metal body, a magnetic force will be generated when an electric current runs through said coil. The culprit probably attached it within the lid most likely running the coil around a battery core. To enable the operation from afar, they likely had a remote switch. He then recovered it under the cover of night when nobody was around. After Megure, Takagi, and Sato finished listening to the deduction, they are going to take a fresher look at the surroundings of Daiyokou river and Heikyuu. After they left, Kogoro sleeps with the blanket covered. Conan still wonders what's the reason as to why the culprit would've want Kogoro. Conan asks Ran about that he could see what's left in Kogoro's case material. Ran checks it out in his files. It could be possible that the criminal has a grudge against Kogoro. While Ran is getting some books, she frowns. When Conan asks her what's wrong, Ran said it's nothing and mentions that in these times Shinichi would've been able to solve this case with her. Conan then tells Ran that they will solve it together. So now, Conan and Ran starts investigating and researching through Kogoro's case files something that involves "New Image". Hours later, Ran found something. Satoshi Nishizawa, 32 years old, employee of the imported cars sales, "New Image", mechanic engineer. There is a request from his client, Kaori Yoda. There was a consultation to track down the stalker, who ended up being Nishizawa. The woman filed a restraining order from the court, disallowing him to come close. He was laid off from the company. It was two months before the incident. His address is East District Fukagawa and the Daiyokou river isn't near there. The next day, Ran and Conan arrived at Nishizawa's apartment. Ran rings the door bell but no one's answering. Conan checks the door knob and realizes that it's open so they decided to go inside. When they went to the bathroom, they found Nishizawa drowned to death. Part 2 When Ran was about go to near the dead body, Conan told her to wait and take a look. The water accumulated to the very top, yet there are no splashes, or droplets of water surrounding the tub. Nishizawa sank into the tub and it's probably been about 5-6 hours since he died. After Conan tells Ran to call the police, he goes and takes a closer look. He found an empty bottle of sleeping pills and more importantly, he found the flower petal in the middle of the water. The shape is similar to cherry blossom petal but the colors different. Suddenly, Sato and Takagi arrived so Sato told Takagi to contact the police headquarters. When Conan asked Sato why is she here, she answers a motorboat from Heikyuu river that was registered was stolen, turned up Nishizawa's fingerprints. Later, Conan went into another room and found some books on the desk. At the Mouri Detective Agency, Megure tells Kogoro that Nishizawa committed suicide. From the boat involved with the crime, they found his fingerprints. Then they also found the note on his computer. The estimated time of death was about 01:00. He drank lots of sleeping pills and then drowned. Without the doubt, then it's suicide. According to the suicide note, it says, "I was after money, but did not plan this. You, Kogoro Mouri, the one who said I stalked my true love. When it was taken to the police, my boss fired me. I was humiliated by the Great Detective. Of course I couldn't deal with that. Then there was the restraining order. I'm not going to deal with the ridicule anymore. So that means I take my life." Well, even though Megure can't officially confirm it. When Megure is about to leave the agency, Kogoro asks him that did the police found the missing money, but actually, they didn't find it yet. After Megure leaves, Kogoro starts laughing because since the money hasn't been found yet, the case hasn't been solved completely. He stands up and declares himself that he will solve the case. Kogoro visits to a "New Image" engineer named Atsushi Tanaka and starts questioning him. Tanaka says that he doesn't know Nishizawa but Kogoro heard that he was good friends with him. Kogoro asks Tanaka about his alibi at 01:00 but Tanaka got confused that the case was supposed to be a suicide but Kogoro is not sure about it and he suspects Tanaka tries to crush Ishida's HR, but the answer will come out eventually. Tanaka doesn't doubt Ishida suspected something. He reveals that Ishida was blackmailing Nishizawa. When Tanaka was taking a walk, he heard Ishida and Nishizawa arguing. Nishizawa accuses Ishida that he doesn't treat the employees right. If Ishida is going to fire Nishizawa, Ishida better put out severance pay. He was going to expose his fraud. He doesn't want to but he will destroy Ishida's company. That's motive enough for Ishida. At 01:00 of Tanaka's alibi, he was talking on the phone with someone. Next, Kogoro visits to Ishida, the "New Image" president, for asking his alibi at 01:00 and Ishida says that he was sleeping. He doesn't have much in the way of the proof, given that he's a bachelor. Before Kogoro takes his leave to Nishizawa's funeral, Ishida mentions that Tanaka doubts it was Nishizawa. He liked to gamble with Nishizawa so he carried a significant amount of debt. Ishida once came to consult him. He wanted too big of an advance, Ishida couldn't pay him that much. Meanwhile, Conan looks around the area where some few spots have surveillance cameras on. Next he sees the Toyusu canal. The route where you can see Toyusu canal has no surveillance camera so the criminal took the area where he can't be seen and if someone stop the boat at the pier so if he left from Yokogawa, the briefcase could be retrieved. Conan notice an old man who's a fisherman so he went to him and asks if he could give him a ride. While Conan and the old man are on the boat, they're going to Sendaiborigawa. Conan just took a stop at the area where Nishizawa's apartment is but he doesn't see any yellow flowers. He went back to the old man and asks about any flowers similar to cherry blossom but yellow in color. The old man says he know about ukon sakura. You can find them later on when they bloom at the Somei-Yoshino trees. At the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Headquarters, Megure receives a call from Kogoro saying that he knows who the real culprit is meaning that Nishizawa did not kill himself. He said he's going to reveal his deduction tonight at 17:00 in the president's office of "New Image" company. He requests Megure to call Tanaka to be there. Suddenly, Sato receives a call about in Sumida river, there are lots of ten thousand yen bills floating in the water. At the Sumida river, people were amazed that there's lot of money floating in the water. Probably money from yesterday. Apparently, an empty briefcase was found. Kogoro still has a terrible cold but Ran can't let him go to the president's office of "New Image" company. His temperature says 40 degrees celsius which is impossible for him to go to work. His deduction shows starts at 17:00. After Conan mentions about the money floating on the water in Sumida river, Kogoro turned blue and got shocked hearing it. Since Kogoro can't go, Conan has an idea. He can just make a shooting of Kogoro's deduction with the video camera so the others will watch it at the "New Image" company. At the "New Image" company, the police, Ishida, and Tanaka were gathered to listen to Kogoro's deduction show. Conan turns on the television and starts. Kogoro appears on the tv and says known across the land, it's the great detective. They were two keys to solving the case. A grudge against New Image and mutual hostility. Suddenly, the Japanese words came on the screen which it says, "is not who it is. The true culprit took advantage both of these things." Now he says there are three suspects. Satoshi Nishizawa, whom died leaving a note. Atsushi Tanaka, one of the juniors. The president of New Image, Gen Ishida. Satoshi Nishizawa got the great detective Kogoro Mouri's assistance. He and the president were mutually hostile. He was blackmailed by the president. Ishida lost lot of money in Yokogawa. There is no alibi for Nishizawa's death. He was dead set on saying it wasn't murder. Although, Tanaka also resented New Image but there was no reason for him to kill Nishizawa. Plus, he has an alibi for the time of Nishizawa's death. Just the same, Tanaka carried debt from his gambling habits. However, if you think about it, even though Tanaka seems white, there is still a reason why he'd commit a crime. The Japanese words appear on the screen second time which it says, "this cannot be stated as a true fact!" Kogoro thinks that from the suicide note Nishizawa left, he mounted the electromagnet to the briefcase and stole the moored motorboat, and then took the money from Daiyokou river. However, he disposed of the case in the river, then returned to his apartment and swallowed a lot of sleeping pills, then he sank in the bathtub. This means Nishizawa committed suicide. The Japanese words appear on the screen third time which it says, "if suicide had been the case. However, this is a murder!" When Ishida asks what's Kogoro's saying, the Japanese words appear on the screen fourth time which it says, "the true culprit is you!!" The tv stops and Conan will read the rest of Kogoro's deduction. The paper says this: The real culprit is Atsushi Tanaka. Gambling from his financial institution, he amassed a debt of 20 million yen. He wanted to get out of debt even with money obtained through crime. Tanaka took the cash without losing money. He left the empty case, taking the contents, including the electromagnet. Flowing down the waterway, he came upon Nishizawa's apartment. He grabbed hold of Nishizawa and stunned him. He brought him from his apartment and carried him by boat. He took him to his place moving down the same waterway. In the apartment, Nishizawa was given a large amount of sleeping pills. This was preparation for the murder to look like a suicide. He had the idea to phone someone landline and make it seem like he was busy. Then he put hot water on while Nishizawa was sleeping in the bathtub. Kogoro thought something was suspicious. The time it took to get home was the same time Nishizawa died. He'd been talking on the phone with someone falsifying an alibi that seemed real. But, he made one mistake. The trees blooming near his house are ukon sakura. He hadn't noticed it had fallen onto Nishizawa's clothing. So after talking to someone on the phone, he left down the same waterway back to Nishizawa's apartment. He placed his body in his bathtub. That means, without changing the time of death, he were able to kill him elsewhere and disguise it as a suicide. The ukon sakura did not come to mind at the time. He has a debt of 20 million yen. He was going to receive 24 million yen. His crime was deceptive. He typed Nishizawa's suicide note, but then he had to leave the PC. The 4 million yen that'd not go toward his debt was unavoidable and he had to support the fabricated details of Nishizawa's trip down the river. Conan saw Tanaka's brother riding a bike near the river. Before the case was taken, and then after the incident, both the same bike had the same license plate. It was parked in the parking lot. On the road without any surveillance cameras. Suddenly, Tanaka tried to escape but got surrounded by Takagi and Sato. Tanaka is then arrested. Megure also tells Ishida in regard of his window dressing, Megure will be turning over a copy of the report to Division 2. He told Ishida to prepare well, given his silence toward the tax office. Gallery cherryblossom435678.jpg cherryblossom465786545.jpg cherryblossom5678654.jpg cherryblossom754356.jpg cherryblossom7=654356.jpg cherryblossom78654567.jpg cherryblossom78654678.jpg cherryblossom786543567.jpg cherryblossom3456.jpg cherryblossom345643.jpg cherryblossom4356754.jpg cherryblossom65467.jpg cherryblossom67543567.jpg cherryblossom456789765.jpg cherryblossom4689765.jpg cherryblossom45678.jpg cherryblossom567.jpg cherryblossom45676.jpg cherryblossom456765.jpg cherryblossom456754.jpg cherryblossom879654.jpg cherryblossom67865.jpg cherryblossom4356.jpg cherryblossom786543567567.jpg cherryblossom675435678765.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 22 Category:TV Original Category:Conan Edogawa Appearances Category:Kogoro Mouri Appearances Category:Miwako Sato Appearances Category:Wataru Takagi Appearances Category:Inspector Megure Appearances Category:Officer Chiba Appearances Category:Ran Mouri Appearances